


Mile High Club

by NYWCgirl



Series: Holding pattern [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mile High Club, Pilots, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Peter and Neal take a holiday.





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for slashorrific 2018 for the prompt 'Leaving on a Jet plane'

‘We should take a break and go on holiday.’

Neal looks up from his drawing and can tell that Peter is exhausted. He just solved a case but he had to put in a lot of long hours and it is showing.

‘Welcome home, hon, good idea.’

While Peter changes into something more comfortable, Neal gets up to prepare dinner. He did groceries this morning and made sure he only had to wok everything together. He also decanted some wine earlier, so he pours two glasses.

Peter walks back in with jeans and a T-shirt and hugs Neal from behind. Neal turns to kiss Peter, before turning his attention back to his cooking.

‘How about we go to Mauritius?’

‘I have no idea where that is, but it sounds good.’

‘Let me take care of it. When can you take two weeks off?’

‘I think I have seniority enough to get two weeks off when I want. Hell, make it three weeks.’

Neal smiles.

‘You are right. So I will see what I can book.’

 

*  *  *

 

‘Are you sure you are OK with me flying the plane?’ Neal asks for the millionth time.

‘Yes, Neal, I trust you completely. I wouldn’t want anyone else flying the plane.’

Peter gives Neal an encouraging smile.

‘OK, then this is where we say goodbye. You can proceed to the first class lounge.’

‘First class, hmm?’

Neal nods before quickly kissing him and walking towards the crew entrance. Peter proceeds to the First class lounge and accepts the cup of Italian roast that is offered. He quickly sends a text to Neal and settles watching some game on the big screen.

Soon enough they make the announcement that they will start boarding First class. He gathers his bag and strolls towards the gate, wondering if he will see Neal when they board.

The ground crew checks his passport and ticket, wishing him a good flight and then he is off towards the plane. His face brightens when he sees Neal in his captain´s uniform at the door. God, he looks handsome in it. He will need to try to get Neal to wear it at home.

‘Welcome aboard.’ Neal gives him his widest smile and a wink.

‘Thank you.’ Peter answers while he shows his boarding pass to the flight attendant next to Neal. He catches the non-verbal communication between Neal and head flight attendant and he can feel a blush creeping in his face. So he quickly finds his seat, or better, his suite. He accepts the complementary glass of champagne and settles with his e-reader.

 

*  *  *

 

‘ _Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the Fasten seat belt sign. If you haven´t already done so, please stow away your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead bin. Please take you seat and fasten your seat belt.  Also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position. We would like to remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. If you have any questions about our flight today, please don´t hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants. Thank you.’_

 

Peter looks up from his e-reader and can see the last passengers taking their seats. One of the flight attendants closes the door.

 

‘ _Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Carole Stephens and I am your chief flight attendant today. On behalf of Captain Neal Caffrey and the entire crew, welcome aboard Star Alliance flight DL5973, non-stop service from New York to Paris, continuing to Mauritius, if our captain decides to take us there._

_At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright positions and that your seat belt is correctly fastened. Also, your portable electronic devices must be set to ‘airplane’ mode until an announcement is made upon arrival. Thank you.’_

Peter switches off his cellphone and e-reader and makes sure his seat belt is correctly fastened before looking outside.

 

_‘Cabin crew, please prepare for gate departure.’_

 

While the plane starts to move backwards, Neal´s voice continues.

 

‘ _Cabin crew, doors on automatic, cross check and report. Thank you.’_

Peter imagines how Neal is preparing the plane and running through his pre-flight checklists. By now he has seen Neal fly a lot and it is so cool to see how in control Neal is. It is so different to hear all the announcements when it is your boyfriend making them and soon, there he is again.

 

_‘Ladies and gentlemen, w_ _e are currently third in line for take-off and are expected to be in the air in approximately seven minutes time. Enjoy your flight.’_

 

Next comes the head flight attendant with an announcement.

 

_‘Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to direct your attention to the television monitors. We will be showing our safety demonstration and would like the next minutes of your complete attention.’_

Although Peter has flown numerous times, he watches the video, looking around counting how many rows he is from the nearest emergency exit. The plane now taxies towards the runway.

 

_‘Cabin crew, please take your seats for take-off.’_

The plane makes a final turn and stops. Peter loves this part of the take-off. The engines are powered up and then they are off.

Within a minute after take-off, an announcement is made reminding passengers to keep their seat belts fastened. Peter continues to look outside.

After passing above the clouds, the ‘Fasten seat belt’ sign is turned off, but Peter can tell they are still climbing to cruising altitude. Dating a pilot is educational. He never knew the details of his flights, now he does.

 

_‘Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned off the Fasten seat belt sign, and you may now move around the cabin. However, we always recommend to keep your seat belt fastened while you are seated. In a few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer you hot or cold beverages as well as supper. Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the flight. Thank you.’_

The flight attendants start working the cabin and Peter accepts the offered drink and snack.

 

_Good evening Ladies and gentlemen.  On behalf of the flight crew, let me welcome you aboard. Like our head flight attendant Carole already said, my name is Neal Caffrey and I will be your captain on this flight. We are currently cruising at an altitude of 33,000 feet at an airspeed of 400 miles per hour. The time is eleven pm. The weather looks good and with the tailwind on our side we are expecting to land in Paris approximately fifteen minutes ahead of schedule. The weather in Paris is clear and sunny, with a high of 77 degrees for tomorrow. If the weather cooperates we should get a great view of the city as we descend. The cabin crew is now coming around to offer you a light snack and beverage. I'll talk to you again before we reach our destination. Until then, sit back, relax and enjoy the rest of the flight._

After dinner is cleaned up, Neal is back with an announcement.

_‘Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your meal. We will now be turning down the cabin lights. This is for your comfort and to enhance the appearance of your flight attendants.’_

Peter can hear passengers snicker while the lights are dimmed and most passengers are trying to sleep or are watching a movie.

Peter loves the fact that first class now has the more private cubicles, or like they are called ‘suites’. He stretches out and watches some survival movie about a man attacked by a bear.

Suddenly there is a knock. He wants to get up, but before he can do so, the sliding door is opened, revealing Neal. With a naughty smile he quickly enters, closing the door behind him. Peter gives him a surprised smile, but enjoys the view. Neal looks gorgeous in his uniform. He rolled up his sleeves and his hair is tussled, probably when he took of his cap. He just looks yummy and Peter can feel his cock stir.

‘Who is flying the plane?’

‘The relief crew. Kevin and I are the operating crew, and we are now off. I have bunk rest, so I am allowed to have flat rest.’

‘In that case, come here, Captain Caffrey.’

Peter pulls Neal by his tie towards him.

‘Well, Mister Burke, I understood you are applying for a membership in the Mile high club. According to my information, we are cruising at an altitude of thirty three thousand feet, so we definitely qualify for the first demand.’

‘And what is the second demand?’ Peter whispers.

‘Maybe I should just show you.’

Peter wants to kiss Neal, but he pulls away and shakes his head.

‘Not here. Follow me.’

Peter gets up and follows Neal to the kitchenette. Most of the first class passengers seem to be asleep or at least their suites are closed. In the kitchenette, behind a curtain, hidden from the public is a ladder. They climb it and there, above the first class, are two beds.

Peter is surprised to see that they aren´t even cramped. There are satin pillows and soft blankets available.

‘This is where you sleep?’

Neal nods.

‘Yeah, but let´s not waste time.’ Neal waggles his eyebrows suggestively while pulling his tie free.

‘Won´t your first officer come in here to sleep?’

‘No, he is resting in one of the First class suites that was available.’

Peter scoots over until he is lying on his side in the cabin, Neal following him inside, pulling the noise cancelling curtains closed.

Once inside, Neal dims the light and Peter starts kissing him, first a bit unsure but when he feels Neal is already hard, he lets himself go. He starts groping and Neal´s breath hitches when Peter wraps his hand around his cock. His moans go directly to Peter´s own cock.

‘Oh God, Neal, if you keep this up, I´m not going to last long.’

Neal laughs while rolling over and taking something out of his pocket.

‘Always be prepared, right?’

Neal has a packet of lube in his hand and Peter accepts it, while Neal wriggles out of his pants. Peter follows him while Neal teases him with kisses.

When Peter breaches Neal with one finger, Neal writhes in delight.

‘Want to feel you inside me, Peter, stop teasing,’ he pants.

‘You sure?’

Neal breaths a desperate yes in Peter´s ear. So Peter maneuvers Neal in the limited space, adding more lube on his hard cock, nudging Neal´s hole.

Letting out a desperate sound, Neal pushes back, surprising Peter.

‘Patience Neal, you’re having sex with an old man in a limited space.’

‘Oh stop it, you want to become a member, then stop teasing me and fuck me already.’

Peter smiles and he kisses Neal.

‘OK Captain, what did you once said to me? Pilots do it with more thrust?’

Neal nods eagerly.

Peter slowly pushes in and he can feel Neal tense underneath him. He stops and waits.

‘No please, continue, fuck me.’ Neal whispers desperately.

Peter doesn´t need more encouragement and he keeps pushing in until he bottoms out. He doesn´t know if it is the vibrations or the fact that they can be caught in the act, any minute now, but he has never felt so horny. He picks up his pace and does his best to find a rhythm. He can feel Neal relaxing underneath him.

He balances on one arm, wrapping his free hand around Neal´s cock. Neal bites his lip when Peter squeezes.

‘Too much?’

‘No, keep doing whatever you do.’ Neal gasps.

Peter moves his hand up and down Neal´s shaft and he can tell Neal is close to coming. Peter pushes in deep and lets go. His arms shake as his orgasm rolls through him and he can feel Neal coming in his hand. Neal has his fist in his mouth to prevent him from shouting out.

Peter bows his head in an attempt to get his breathing under control. He finally flops down next and partially on top of Neal.

‘Welcome to the club, Mister Burke.’

‘Thank you for giving me the opportunity to join, Captain Caffrey.’

Neal takes a deep breath and sits up, fumbling with something on the side of the bed. He pulls free whatever it is and Peter can see they are wet wipes. They quickly clean themselves up and re-dress.

‘You’re good to go back?’

Peter nods and Neal leaves first, checking to see if the coast is clear. Peter enters his suite and with a last kiss, Neal leaves. He promised Peter he would get some sleep.

Peter fluffs his pillow and closes his eyes. His orgasm high is fading and soon he is fast asleep.

 

*  *  *

 

Peter wakes when the lights are turned up. He can hear the cabin crew already serving breakfast. He definitely slept longer than he ever has before on a plane. He can never go back to coach, that is certain.

Peter opens the door so the flight attendant can serve him his breakfast.

‘Good morning sir, coffee or tea?’

‘Coffee please.’

The flight attendant puts the tray on the table.

‘Captain Caffrey whishes you a good morning and asked me to give you this.’

The woman hands Peter an envelope.

‘Thank you.’

She smiles while closing the door again, giving Peter privacy. He opens the envelope and smiles when he sees it is a certificate for the Mile High Club, signed off by Neal.

Breakfast is delicious and when everything is cleared away, Peter heads to the lavatory to freshen up, before returning to his seat and reading a bit more. He wonders how and what Neal is doing. He is probably also eating his breakfast before they start their decent into France. He isn´t particular looking forward to the next part of the long haul, but Neal promised Mauritius would be fantastic and worth the long flight. But for now he is already done flying to be honest.

He is rather relieved when he hears Neal´s voice through the intercom.

 

_‘Ladies and gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seat back and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is towed away in front of you in the overhead bins. Thank you.’_

Peter stows away all his personal belongings, and prepares for landing.

Neal´s voice can be heard again, announcing, _‘Cabin crew, prepare for landing please.’_

The message is quickly followed by an announcement by the head flight attendant.

_‘Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at Charles de Gaulle airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around in the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up remaining cups and glasses. Thank you.’_

The landing is text book and soon the plane is taxying towards the airport building. Peter wonders if Neal will say something again, because he loves the casual tone the crew has for their inflight announcements. And he isn´t disappointed when Neal starts talking again.

 

_‘Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Charles the Gaulle airport. Local time is twenty past ten in the morning and  the temperature is an agreeable twenty two degrees Celsius, yes they do use the metric system over here. Please remain seated until the plane is parked at the gate. At no time in history has a passenger beaten a plane to the gate, so please don´t even try.’_

 

Again, passengers are chuckling when the head flight attendant continues.

_Please check around your seat for any personal belongings you may have brought on board with you and please use caution when operating the overhead bins, as heavy articles may have shifted around during the flight._ _Anything left behind will be distributed evenly among the flight attendants. Please do not leave children or spouses."_

_On behalf of Captain Caffrey and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice stay! For passengers continuing with us to Mauritius, please remain in your seat until all other passengers have deplaned. The cleaning crew will have a quick clean up and we will stock the plane before boarding new passengers._

 

Minutes later the plane is connected to the gate and the fasten seat belt signs are switched off. Peter stands up and stretches, but doesn´t leave his suite since he is one of those passengers who will be continuing their journey.

Passengers disembark quickly and Peter can see that it are the head flight attendant and the first officer who say goodbye to the passengers. When the plane is almost empty, he can see Neal standing there with something in his hand;

He can feel himself turning red when he realizes they are his underwear. Neal smirks, lifting them before putting them in his uniform pocket.

‘How are you holding up?’

‘Slept like a baby.’ Peter admits, ‘and you?’

‘I’m fine, we will be here for two hours.’

‘Two hours in Paris. Next time I expect you to take me to see Paris.’

‘You have never been to Paris? The city of love?’

‘No, I haven´t.’

‘Well lucky you, because I planned a three day lay-over when we fly back.’

‘What, we are visiting Paris?’

Neal smiles.

‘Oui monsieur Burke, trois jours à Paris, nous pouvons visiter la Tour Eiffel, ou Montmartre, …’

‘I don´t understand what you are saying, but it sure does sound sexy.’

Now it is Peter waggling his eyebrows.

‘You will have to be patient a bit longer, hon, and then we have three weeks of vacation. I must go now to check on the fueling of the plane.’

‘Of course, go do your fly boy stuff. I will check my emails.’

‘Fly boy?’

Neal turns around to leave but stops.

‘Oh wait, here.’ Neal tosses the underpants to Peter who catches them and quickly stuffs them in his bag, looking around to see if someone saw their action.

When the head flight attendant smiles, Peter can feel the blush creeping up again.


End file.
